Artsy Fartsy
by Suzuki 3
Summary: Saku-chan and Hina-chan are both new to the prestigious Konohagakure academy. They make friends and enemies during their school year, somehow managing to survive with all of their limbs intact.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Awesome people who decided to read this, THANKYOUSOMUCH! Now that that's off my chest.

I wish I owned Naruto like many other plebeians do, but I don't.

SAKI-CHAN'S POV

Ugh, I have a stupid mom, I'm going to go to a stupid school, and my current wardrobe situation is stupid too. Honestly! I miss Suna and all of my friends there, and now I have to go to some pretentious school with a bunch of irritating hipsters. The name of the damn place doesn't help either, who the hell came up with Konohagakure?! Why the hell did this damn school have to accept me… and my mom… As an employee of course, but seriously, couldn't they get some other principal! I'm sure there are _much_ more capable principal options.

"Sakura, quit being a damn drama queen, and get out of the car." My mom said looking a tiny bit exasperated. I turned my head the other way, and said, "No." The Famous vein popped out, "Sakura…"

Well, I ended up with my very first detention, given to me by my lovely mother. I don't know how she expects me to deal with the terrible uniform. Thankfully, the green doesn't clash with my hair; I read the dress code rules beforehand. Okay, so maybe my outfit modification wasn't 'minor' but if they didn't want me changing it, then they should've made it less ugly.

At least I'm wearing the hideous contraption… I just modified it; thankfully, sewing lessons payed off, I changed my earlier green plaid skirt to a pair of shorts that were a little bit above mid-thigh. I rolled the prior long sleeves to about a quarter of the way up, and messily tied up my tie, to finish it off I wore my old, torn, gray, converse. Well excuse me lady, you refuse to buy me any more shoes.

While walking towards the main office, I couldn't help but notice some staring, scratch that. A LOT of staring. I rolled my eyes, must be the hair. Damn its pinkness.

HINA-CHAN'S POV

 _I have a feeling… this is going to be the year, the year I finally make_ _some_ _friends! Dang… That sounded... like I was pathetic, or something._ I sighed quietly, berating myself for my depressing thoughts.

"Hinata, we are here." Neji, my cousin, said. I rolled my eyes at his dreary tone, but didn't say anything. I nodded cheerfully, and patiently waited for him to open the door. I looked outside and saw a… Well, busty woman arguing with a pink haired girl, her uniform looked, well… unique, I'm guessing she's new here too, _Maybe…_

"Hinata." Neji, once again, pulled me from my wandering thoughts. I blinked twice, and a rosy hue dusted my cheeks, "Ah, sorry Neji, I was thinking about something. He smirked, "Something or someone?" _I was staring at a girl though… Ack!_ I slowly saw the world fade away from me.

When I finally came around, I was in the nurses office. I sighed loudly "I'm sorry nurse, it seems as though I fainted again…" She gave me a warm smile in return, "Do you often faint?" _If only you knew…_

All of the sudden someone burst into the office. It was a tall boy, probably my age, with brown hair, tan skin, and… Were those tattoos on his cheeks! I started seeing the familiar birds again… _Awe man!_

Obviously, this is very short, but I plan to make future chapters longer, honestly, though I need a little bit of help. I know I'm not the best writer out there, but I have a passion for doing it, so if you have any tips or anything just leave a review, and I'll be sure to message you. Also the stretch from the first chapter to the second might take a while, school is about to start up for me, and I feel like it'll occupy most of my time. Also, anyone wanna be friends? 3 I would like to talk about Naruto to someone who has watched the anime. None of my IRL friends watches Naruto, and the one person who has HATES Sakura, she's my favorite character. I will also try helping in return as much as I can. Have a little partnership with someone just starting out as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I know it's been a long time, sorry for that, I was helping an old lady cross the street... for months. I'm really into this part for some reason. The style may be a bit different from the last part, but, to be fair, I was 13 when I wrote that. I did fix up some grammar errors, but I'm impressed with 13 year old me, that shit was creative. I don't own Naruto. Blah Blah Blah.**

After a long _three hours,_ my mother was _finally_ settled into her new office, she sent me on errand duty. I don't know how the _hell_ she expects for me to get her sake, me being sixteen and all, what the fuck lady? I'm your daughter, talk about bad parenting skills. The worst part of it is SHE'S ALREADY DRUNK. I sincerely fear for this lady's future secretary.

By the time, I left her office I was fuming, I managed to find a familiar old, creepy ass white-haired guy with some weirdo markings on his face, "Hey Perv, gimme some sake." He turned his attention away from the women's staff room. Looking me up and down, he said, "B" I flushed an embarrassing shade of red. Who the hell does this asshole think he is?! Fuming, I walked menacingly towards him, "Who the hell do you think you are?!" The bastard put up an innocent face "Jiraiya specializing in literature and photography!"

He got a certain glint in his eyes and said, "Would _you_ like to be THE Jiraiya's model for his newest book?" I gave him a dry look before attempting to punch his nose, key word attempting, apparently this guy studied under the physical arts division of our school before his old geezer days.

He winced, "Damn little pink, you've got some power in you." My _wonderful_ mother enrolled me here, because of my martial arts skills at a young age. This school is definitely way too snobby to accept any non-artsy kids, so mother had to pick the roughest, most barbaric form of art to enrol me in. "Listen here GEEZER, cuz I'm not repeating myself. I am the _principal's daughter_ , so unless you want to pick a fight with the queen of the fist, I suggest you shut up and get me some sake." My mother is well known around the school for her legendary strength, some called her barbaric, but I think it's great for dealing with pervs like this asshole.

He got a sudden glint in his eye, "So your Tsunade's daughter? I can't believe I didn't see it sooner, you do take after your father after all." He looked down at my chest, and it took all I had in me not to thump the guy. "Listen here, I don't know how you know my mom, but... stare at my chest one more time, and I'll be sure to tell her about your paedophilic tendencies."

The asshole rolled his eyes, but before he could say anything else to piss me off, a blonde-haired guy about my age came barrelling towards the paedophile. "Pervy-sage! I need you to ref in our tournament tomorrow." I subtly looked the blonde-haired man up and down, he was odd-looking for Japanese, but who the hell am I to judge him? My hair is fucking pink.

"Naruto, you're in a hallway, please lower your volume. If you want me to ref, then get little pink over here some sake." Jiraiya quickly threw something on the ground and nearly killed Naruto and me with smoke. "DAMMIT!" I shouted, "I'll get you eventually you paedophile!"

The blond teenager walked up to me an offered his hand, "I'm Naruto, is that your natural hair colour?" I seethed as I looked at my watch, "Listen here you Blonde bastard, I don't care what your name is. I need some fucking sake or my _lovely_ mother will make me clean these nasty-ass bathrooms for weeks. So either give me some or get the fuck out of my way."

His eyes dimmed a bit, but before I could apologise, I heard a high-pitched squeak coming from my right. I focused my viridian hued irises on the noise, "are you okay?" I saw a beautiful girl about my age sprawled out on the ground, she had her uniform on perfectly, and, somehow, she managed to pull the hideous thing off. She was the epitome of Japanese beauty, she had pin-straight dark violet hair reaching her waist, and a snow-white complexion free of any blemishes, as soon as she opened her eyes, I held back a gasp at the sight. Her irises were free of colour, and I would have thought she was blind if she hadn't been staring directly at me.

She flushed a rosy pink, rivalling the colour of my hair, "a-ano, I'm Hyuuga Hinata. Gomen, I-I didn't mean to disrupt you guys, I-I tripped." With my eyes distractedly fixated on her beautiful face, I didn't notice the hand extended towards me, "I'm Haruno Sakura, you're perfectly fine."

Naruto's mouth dropped to the floor, "you're being nice to _her_?!" Hinata looked embarrassed; this gave me an unpleasant feeling in my stomach, "Obviously, can your dumb-ass not keep up? Hinata is a helluva lot cuter and sweeter then you will _ever_ be." He gave me a shocked look, and walked away from the two of us. Admittedly, I felt bad about how I treated him, but he was a jerk to Hinata, so I was justified enough to ignore my guilty conscious for the time being.

Looking at my watch again, I sighed, "Is there any way you can give me some sake in the next few minutes?" Without warning she fainted, I caught her dead weight, and blushed a dark red as my hand slipped onto her well-developed chest. I looked around the hallways for some help, but to my dismay, the formerly jubilant hallways showed a barren wasteland. I sighed softly, and leaned her against my back, taking a deep breath; I secured her knees around my elbows and heaved her up onto my back.

My cheeks, permanently stained a bright crimson colour, seemed to get darker every time I shifted her weight; I could feel her well-developed chest pressing to my back, and her long hair cascading down my shoulders torturously. Thankfully, mother's office wasn't far from where the idiotic perv made his escape, Hinata couldn't have weighed much more than me, us both standing at 160 cm, but its fucking hard to hold dead weight.

"Sakura!" Mother looked horrified, but I was unsure if she meant the sake or Hinata, I decided to play it casual, "yes?" Needless to say, that was not how I should have approached the situation. I headed to my first class, holding a large ice pack to the side of my head. What the hell lady? You punch my for forgetting your sake, then give me _another_ detention for making Hinata faint, which, as a matter of fact, I didn'teven do. _Stupid-ass pervy sage and blond dumbass._

 **HINATA CHAN**

Waking up to a voluptuous blonde woman wasn't what I was expecting when opened my eyes, but alas, the unpredictable just seems to keep occurring. She gave me a sweet smile that didn't quite meet her eyes, "so, what did you do to my granddaughter to make her beat you up?" I blinked once to make sure I heard right, then again to observe any body language suggesting what she was talking about, she's stood up in a very defensive stance despite the sweet exterior she was trying to put up.

"A-ano, ma'am, m-my name i-is Hinata H-Hyuuga, I think you have the wrong person, I was never beat up. At least from what I can remember... I met a girl, Haruno Sakura-san." I suddenly flushed a bright scarlet colour, waving my hands around defensively, "A-ano, but she didn't beat me up or anything, I fainted, it happens a lot."

Immediately her stance relaxed, "oh, I thought..." she cleared her throat, "that's unimportant, I'm your new principal, Hyuuga Hinata, and I've decided; I like you." My eyebrows rose, but she just met me, "G-Gomen, I should really be heading to class."

She nodded her head, "What division are you in?" I blinked a couple times and tilted my head to the side, "division?" Neji was supposed to guide me everywhere today, so I hadn't really been paying attention to him in the car when he was explaining everything.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and an angry-looking vein protruded from her forehead, the next thing I knew, I was seeing stars.

 **SAKURA-CHAN**

As I headed to the Martial Arts division, I couldn't help but think of the violet-haired beauty, _I wonder if she'd be friends with me?_ A gleeful expression soon overcame my face, _Hell Yes!_

When I entered the classrom I heard a girly shriek followed by some laughter, I looked in the direction of the feminine noise and locked eyes with a familiar cerulean hue, "Oh, it's just you." I sniffed and picked at a hang-nail. "SAKURA?!" I rolled my eyes and handed the late slip to the slouched man with the silver hair.

He gave me a one-eyed crinkle, "Late on the first day?" I rolled my eyes at his casual tone, "Helping my mother set her office up, got side-tracked by a paedophile and a blond bimbo." His eyebrows rose, but he chose not to comment, pointing me in the direction of my seat. Which was, _of course_ , next to blondie. Just my luck.


End file.
